Entangled
by Kirie-kyou
Summary: Aurora "Reima" Sinstra is returning to Hogwarts to teach Astronomy once again. Only for her world to be flipped upside down. Love triangles and misunderstandings. SiriusxOC RemusxTonks Stay tuned more couples to come. Set during Harry's years 3-7
1. Friends Arrive

**Hello and welcome~! I'm so glad you're taking the time to read this story, or at least give it a try! I don't think my summary gave the best view of what this story is going to be about, but its the closest I can really get without giving away to much. I try my hardest to stick to cannon story just inserting a character into it without, hopefully, creating much of a issue. Though she is originally J.'s character (Aurora Sinstra) we know nothing about her...so I have her a personality and a history**

**So please, have fun, review (it makes me smile and laugh to see reviews!) and suggest ideas if you have some! **

**_Oh, I own NOTHING besides Aurora's personality/her back story/the romance between her and whomever_.**

* * *

_She couldn't see him, it was only an outline. Her hand reached out to touch him but he seemed to be floating away from her. Tears swelled in her eyes and her hands trembled. She wanted him back. The stress of him being away was overwhelming the small girl. The light around him seemed to vanish and be replaced by a black and green glow. Her hand withdrew rapidly, but as her hand fell back to her side another hand shot out of the eerie glow and wrapped thin, wiry, hand around her neck. Her face become cooler as the blood drained, her eyes started to haze over, a ring of black appearing she drifted off into unconsciousness._

* * *

Her eyes snapped open to see the red glow of her sheets. With a groan she closed her eyes and pulled the sheets tighter over her head. It was the third time she had had that dream, and it had never felt so real before.  
_  
Hogwarts. _The place she couldn't wait to return to. It's was summer, a week before Hogwarts was to start up again. The sunlight burst through the floor-to-ceiling windows and rushed around the house. Aurora groaned angrily. Her slim pale fingers gripped the sheets and she shoved them off of her. Slowly she sat up, eyes closed and yawned. Her silver pajama dress was now wrinkled and curled up around her stomach. Her eyes fluttered open then narrowed as the morning light rushed around her. She glanced to a window, an owl sat on the windowsill, a letter in its beak. Raising an eyebrow she slipped off her bed.  
The owl tapped its beak on the glass a few times as she made her way over. She popped the window open and the owl let out a screech. It flew up and over her head, and landed softly on her bed with a happy hoot. She rolled her eyes angrily and walked over to the bird. Aurora took the letter from the bird and smiled. It hooted at her as she pet it and made her way over to a dark redwood desk where a packet of treats sat.

"Thank you Rela" She said, her voice was soft, cold almost, as she tossed the happy owl a treat. After devouring the treat he flew off. Aurora glanced down to the letter in her hand, she flipped it over to see the "H" symbol. A smile crossed her lips and she slid her finger underneath the flap and then pulled the parchment out.

"_Dear Miss. Sinstra,_

_I write to tell you that we are excited to see you return to your position as Astronomy teacher for another year. Please report to the school in five days._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

She smiled leaning against the cold glass window, a giggle escaped her lips and she almost started to dance. She had missed Hogwarts; it was the perfect place for her to be, with her students and her friends and away from the loneliness of her 'house'. She scampered over to her closet and started to dig around.

A cat pawed at the bedroom door meowing loudly. She flicked her wrist and the door opened up. A lean tortoiseshell cat wondered in hopping on the bed and laying down right where she was about to set her suitcase. Moving the bag over the small cat, she started folding clothes and tossing books into the bag.

She stopped as she stumbled upon pictures from her past. There were pictures of James, Lilly and little Harry, a family picture she had always said. But they disagreed. The one of James sitting in a big black overstuffed leather couch, Lilly sitting on the arm rest next to him with little Harry on her lap, Sirius laying on the floor in front of everyone (trying to be 'sexy' as a joke no doubt), she sat on the floor behind Sirius and next to Remus who had a large smile on his face and Peter was laughing sitting at Lily' feet. Lily and James considered that the family picture.

As it moved, Harry grabbed Peter's hair and he grinned turning to mess with Harry, Sirius sat up and tapped Lupin, the two then leaned in and kissed Aurora on either cheek causing her to laugh. James, at the same time Lupin and Sirius kissed Aurora's cheek, leaned up and kissed Lilly.  
Aurora would have to agree…if Peter hadn't been in there. The rat annoyed her to a point where almost every time they were together, they were at odds wands pointed to one another ready to attack. Why they hated each other so much not many people knew and it was not something she would chose to talk about. There were many other pictures, of times during school and times after. A smile crossed her lips and she giggled. She collected the pictures in a little box and put it neatly, and snuggly, in her bag.

* * *

Five days later she was fully packed and ready to go. Once she dragged her luggage to the fireplace she looked around. Her wand slipped in her hand slightly but she smiled raising the English Oak wand above her head and casting a few protecting charms over her little home. Her cat was curled up in a cage; she, her cat, and bags disappeared with a loud "POP!" She reappeared with the same "POP!" but in Dumbledore's office. He smiled looking up from his study and stood up quickly.

"Ahh, Miss. Sinstra" He said, "So nice to see you" A huge smile crossed her lips and she dropped her stuff and hugged the man.

"Dumbledore!" she smiled letting go of the old wizard. "It's so good to see you" The wizard laughed and nodded in agreement.

"It's good to see you too" he said slowly, "Looks like you are one of the first to arrive; the others should be here within an hour or so. I think you will be happy to see some of the new teachers…." He laughed and Aurora titled her head.

"What's so funny Professor?" she asked.

"You will see Professor Sinstra. Ah, Professor McGonagal will escort you to your room." He said waving her off.

"Escort me? Did my room change or something?" Dumbledore just smiled as she cocked her head but then slowly nodded taking her things and walking to the giant eagle sculpture. The limestone scrapped across the other limestone. She could have sworn it used to be a lot louder…. As the figure stopped moving she saw her old Professor.

"Professor," McGonagal turned to look at her as she spoke.

"Ah, Professor Sinstra."

"Aurora" She corrected for the umpteenth time but she smiled.

"Aurora, yes, how are you? How was your summer?" She asked.

"I'm doing very well, and it was very pleasant. You?" The professor nodded.

"All is good, but we must get you to your room." She said quickly and started off. Aurora nodded and took her stuff, they made their way to the Astronomy tower. Expecting to stop halfway up, like she had every year since she got here McGonagall shook her head.

"We moved you to a room we thought you might enjoy a bit more." The two continued up the tower almost to the lookout point where she taught her midnight classes, then turned right.

"When was there a turn?"

"There has always been a room here, hidden but here, but for the longest time we had stored random things, Dumbledore decided to clean it out and we figured you would like it better considering it had a balcony and was closer to your main room." She opened a door to reveal a decent size room. There was a door directly across from them it was open and led out to a beautiful little balcony that had a wonderful view, two large windows that overlooked the grounds with a bed directly under them, a desk sat in one area a closet next to it; the roof was like the Great Hall, enchanted to reflect the outside sky. She smiled in awe, it was so much better than she could have ever imagined.

"This is amazing…..Thank you…." She finally spat out.

"No no. There is no need for thanks. Please be downstairs in an hour. Enjoy." Professor McGonagall walked out closing Aurora into her room. With a flick of her wand, the clothing flew out of her bags and into the closet. Her papers, quills and other writing things flew to the desk. Her cat's cage opened up and the cat wondered out sharp golden eyes locking onto the bed and rushing to it. Once on it the cat fell asleep. She let out a yawn; walked over to the bed and fell on top of it. With a smile she watched the enchanted ceiling, it was a bright sunny day, fell asleep.

_Knock! Knock!_

Aurora stirred to the sound of knocking on the heavy wooden door. She pushed herself off the bed, the cat letting out a whine for the sudden movement. She slowly made her way over to the door, stretching as she did so. As she opened the door her eyes widened and a smile ripped across her face. There was a smile on his slightly scared face, bright green eyes shimmering, his tattered clothing looking almost no different than they used to.

"Lupin!" she squealed and threw her arms around him in a huge hug him. He laughed hugging her tightly. When she let go he wondered into the room and she closed the door. She stared at him for a moment in amazement.

"Moony! What are you doing here?" she asked practically jumping up and down once she realized she really wasn't dreaming.

"I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher now." he smirked as her smile grew wider.

"How lucky!" she laughed, she had once considered going for that position, but felt Astronomy suited her better."But what about your _condition_?" she inquired putting emphasis on the last word.

"Oh, well…" he let out a sigh and rubbed his face. His dirty blond hair slid into his eyes as he lowered his head a bit."Dumbledore knows, yet he is still letting me teach. Snape is making me potions for when it is the full moon…so I can just stay in my office and sit and not want to run around and attack."

"Ah, well that works" she was unsure of if she should be happy or not, mostly because Lupin himself seemed sort of confused on how he should feel.

"Yea…Potions good for him…" he said. Aurora clenched her eyes shut.

"Eh, I don't want to see him…" she said. Lupin had picked up her cat and was playing with it.

"Oh?" Aurora nodded opening her eyes.

"Yea…I didn't really want to see him considering…" Lupin looked up at her curiously.

"Oh that…" he said then changed the subject. "How long…has it been?"

"Been since what?"

"We last saw each other," he asked quickly.

"About…7 years…" She said biting her lip. "To long if you ask me."

"Really? That long?" There was a moment of awkward silence as the two realized how out of touch they had become.

"Yea…Since…after all that mayhem… 12 years ago…" He nodded solemnly. There was more rapping at the door.

"Yes?" Aurora responded with a squeak.

"Professors," The door opened to reveal Dumbledore. "It's time for us to go down to the great hall," They nodded as he turned, "I'll see you down there" He said walking off. The two got up and started out.

"So…What have you been up to for the past 7 years Lupin?" she asked.

"Eh?" he started "Oh, studying DADA" He smiled "Trying to get work." he added Aurora nodded. "And you?"

"Studying Astronomy...but you knew that, I was studying that…the three years before we lost contact…I started working here about 5 years ago…Wondering what…actually happened that night." Lupin nodded understanding he put his arm on her shoulders and smiled a soft curious smile.

"You heard about Sirius escape didn't you?" He asked. Aurora nodded looking at him.

"Yes…I did..." She whispered.

"Are you worried?" He asked. Aurora shook her head quickly.

"No…Sirius…He wouldn't hurt a soul…" She said looking to him. Lupin bit his lip and sighed.

"You can't… still believe that…" he muttered.

"Oh? But I do believe it" she snapped. "He wouldn't kill them." He nodded a bit not wanting to rehash an old fight, and the whole reason they lost contact for so long.

They were at the Great hall by this time; she looked in and smiled at her old teachers, old friends. She walked up to the table and took her seat with Lupin. After a few moments, Dumbledore stood up and smiled. She spotted Snape sitting not too far away from her, he smiled a bit and they both looked to Dumbledore as he started to speak.

"Welcome teachers" He started. "It's good to have you back, and it's nice to see some new faces here" He glanced to Lupin, along with a few others. "I hope you all have had a good summer, students will be arriving in about a week and I hope you all have your first lesson planed out!" he laughed. "We may need some help making sure the place is ready for our students." She bit her lip and nodded. "I won't keep you any longer; I'll let you get to talking to your friends. Eat up!" With a wave of his hands the food appeared and everyone started to eat.

Aurora and Lupin sat laughing and talking amongst the others, until Dumbledore walked up to Lupin and smiled.

"Professor" he started "I just got an owl from your neighbor, it seems as if their son has gone missing, again, and they need your help finding him. They are requesting that you come, and they will pay for your ticket back to the school since you will not be able to appereate." Lupin nodded.

"Ah okay. Thank you Sir." Dumbledore smiled and walked off taking his seat at the middle of the table. Lupin hugged Aurora and biding her farewell.  
He disappeared with a POP and her eyes wondered over to Snape who stared back. Aurora's eyes narrowed and she looked away. After another good thirty minutes of talking and eating and chatting with Sybill, she left to go back to her room. Letting out a sigh she stopped walking there was that feeling that she felt oh so long ago.

The feeling that someone was following her again.


	2. Memories

**Welcome back~! :D And thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked chapter 1, because that's just the beginning!  
**

**So please, have fun, review (it makes me smile and laugh to see reviews!) and suggest ideas if you have some! **

**_DISCLAIMER: Oh, I own NOTHING besides Aurora's personality/her back story/the romance between her and whomever_. But I'd love to own Sirius... Or Lupin...  
**

* * *

_Cold fingers gripped her wrist, her heart paused. __Sirius? S__he thought frantically almost too scared to turn around to see the body connected to the hand that wrapped around her wrist. Slowly Aurora moved to see Severus looking at her confused. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she smiled at him. _

_ "Yes Severus? What do you want?" She smiled happily at the man. She hadn't had a conversation with him since school, about 11 years ago. Though she had seen him out and about on occasion she never really spoke to him._

"Why have you returned to Hogwarts?" he said worried, yet demanding, his eyes scanned her quickly.

"They didn't have an Astronomy teacher. So I applied and got the job. Why?" Aurora tilted her head.

"When you disappeared, after Sirius killed all-" he started to say but she cut him off.

"HE DIDN'T KILL THEM!" she growled. "He would never betray them!" she muttered clenching her eyes shut. Severus let out a sad sigh shaking his head.

"As I was saying, when you disappeared, after the deaths of the Potters, I was starting to wonder if you were even alive." his voice softened ever so slightly showing the concern he still had for an old friend. She hung her head ashamed she had yelled and let out a sigh. She raised her head and looked to his hand that still clung to her wrist. He seemed to not notice.

"What are you getting at?" She asked raising her eyes to look up at him.

"Are you really so thick?" he spat throwing her wrist down and turning his back to her.

"I guess I am..."

"As outrageous as it may sound Aurora, I was really worried about you," He started begrudgingly. "I thought that maybe Sirius had killed you too." Aurora looked at him confused then shook her head "You were my friend through school, you were Lily's best friend, it would be an insult to her memory if I did not at least worry a bit about a woman she considered a sister," Aurora stared at him slightly surprised as he continued "He killed Peter…his best friend and his best friend's wife. So what would lead you to think he wouldn't attack or kill you or Remus?" He stared at her brow furrowed lips pursed as he slowly shook his head.

"I know you didn't really like that I was friends...or anything... with him...but I didn't think you cared this much, you hurt Lily, and I tried to stay your friend through that despite how everyone told me not too. You didn't seem to appreciate that gesture…besides, Sirius wouldn't hurt me or them, and he would never." She snapped. He looked slightly hurt, and caught off guard at her tone. "I mean you never really showed it..." she added upon seeing his reaction.

"I know I didn't but I appreciated the gesture of friendship, but back on the subject, I really was worried." She nodded and smiled weakly she felt the sting of tears and she hugged him despite knowing how much he hated that sort of physical contact. He patted her back lightly obviously feeling a bit awkward.

"Sorry Severus. It's just nice to know you still care."She looked up at his eyes which, for once, looked warm and happy unlike the cold harsh eyes that had shown up during the werewolf incident so many years ago."I gotta go though Severus. Have to plan my lessons." she smiled at him quickly starting off only to hear him calling for her once she was a few feet away. She turned around walking backwards looking at him smiling.

"Be careful once school starts, the students are a bit deranged at times." 

* * *

A small smile slipped across her lips remembering the moment, but the feeling that someone was following her still stuck. She smirked a bit and looked over her shoulder.

"Severus" she said with a grin. He strolled up getting in step with her.

"Aurora" he started "How was your summer?" he looked straight ahead as they wondered through the halls.

"It...was okay. And yours?" she asked.

"As pleasant as a summer could be." He paused and cleared his throat, it appeared that he wanted her to mention something but when she never spoke he sighed "Lupin is back...I did not expect Dumbledore to accept his...condition."

"Is that really a problem?" she questioned "Besides, if he takes his potions he should be okay right?" Severus nodded then rubbed the bridge of his nose as if he were in pain. "Are you going to be making them for him?"

"Yes, he should be fine as long as he remembers to come get the potions." Aurora nodded a bit and looked down to their feet as they walked toward the tower.

"It is sweet of you to make the potions."

"I did not sign up for it...if that's what you mean." he rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore has put me in charge of it, against my wishes."

"Well either way..." The two continued to walk in silence.

"Have you spoken to Lupin about Sirius?" Severus asked suddenly.

"N-Not really..." she stuttered a bit thinking about how she was dreading this moment. It was the only reason she didn't want to see Severus. She knew he would have nothing good to say about Sirius and she desperately did not want to hear about it.

"Well I guess that's a good thing if he hasn't talked about Sirius." Aurora's eyes darted to him confused, he looked over raising an eyebrow and pursed his lips. "That means it would seem as if he hasn't spoken to Sirius." Aurora nodded a bit "Less for me to worry about." he added.

"I guess..." There was a strange silence after she spoke.

"I don't see how you can still think that man is innocent." Severus growled thinking about how Sirius used to walk these very halls. It became immediately evident Severus blamed Sirius for everything that ever went wrong in his life.

"Well, he is." she snapped glaring at Severus. "You don't know him like I do. He would never hurt anyone...not intentionally..." Severus went to open his mouth but she glared at him. "He's not the idiot teenager he once was, Severus. Yes, I KNOW he was stupid and mean and horrible to you through our schooling but that's much further in the past and he's changed since then" she said in a quick breath. "He HATES Voldemort, " she hissed thinking of the Dark Lord. "Besides… he hated everything about the whole 'pure blood' mentality… and James was his best friend, Lilly like his sister..."

"What about you, Aurora?" he said suddenly using her first name. Aurora's eyes narrowed a bit. She knew what he was getting at and she didn't like it.

"Wha...What about me?"

"What reason does he have to spare you if he is _evil_?" Severus looked to her his eyebrows raised.

"Sirius...He would never..." she whispered her eyes tearing up.

"Hurt you?" Severus finished for her. Aurora felt tears spring to her eyes as he spoke. She knew what he was getting at. He looked to her unsure of what to do or say, but continued anyways. "He's already hurt you Aurora... So how do you know he wouldn't take it to the next level?" He watched her sadly knowing he was hurting her.

While one half of him was happy to see her thinking about this idea the other part of him felt horrible for making her upset. She just looked up at him eyes misty from tears and she shook her head.

"He wouldn't...though...he...just wouldn't..." she looked to Severus upset shaking her head. "I...I need to go lie down." she looked to the floor then back to Severus "Later." she quickly turned and dashed up the tower to her room.

As she opened the door she saw her cat sleeping peacefully, without thinking Aurora fell onto the bed pulling the cat into a hug.

* * *

_It was morning and Aurora was sitting out by the willow tree, eyes downcast, she huffed, pulled her knees up and hugged them tightly. "Why Sirius…Why did you go out with her? She is only using you" she muttered as she buried her face into her knees. She couldn't stand what was going on around her._

"_Aurora?" a soft voice came. "What are you upset about?" A burst of air rushed over her as a handsome boy plopped down next to her. She peeked over to see Sirius, his arm wrapping over her shoulders. His gray eyes scanned the little part of her face confused. "What did you mean…when you said she is 'using me?'" She lifted her head to look at him and he whipped away a tear that was forming._

"Sirius...she is in my dorm" her eyes locked with his as she spoke, cheeks turning a light pink as his long black hair fell from behind his ears. He smirked a bit seeing her blush. "She was talking to Rosalinda. They don't lie to one another... Rosa was like 'Hey Jane…If you like Lupin why are you with Sirius. Do you like Sirius?'" she imitated Rosalinda then continued "Jane said something around...'Not really, I mean…He is hot and all, and a really good kisser...but...I figured the better I get to know Sirius...the better I'll get to know Lupin...'" Aurora imitated Sirius's girlfriend, Jane.

"Sirius, I know you don't believe me...but Lilly was there to! Ask her! She was sitting right next to me, the two... they were coming up the stairs. So we heard them!" she felt frantic and like Sirius was going to hate her for what she said or not believe her when all she wanted to do was protect him.

_Sirius stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, then suddenly wrapped both of his arms around her._

"_I do believe you..." he whispered in her ear. She smiled weakly "Thank you for protecting me Aurora… " he pulled back to look into her blue eyes. "With the looks she gave Remus when he walked into the room..." he imitated Jane's face, a wide eyed loving look, then laughed "Obvious. But...Why are you upset?" he asked. She looked at him; her eyes still held tears._

"Because...Sirius," she whispered "I care about you... I don't want to see you get hurt" she said quickly trying to cover up what she was hinting at.

"I care about you too Aurora..." he blinked, slightly lost.

"I know you do Sirius...But I don't mean just like that..." She whispered again.

"What do you mean then?" he asked confused, a small smile slipped over Aurora's lips.

"You really wanna know Sirius?" He nodded and she leaned over about to kiss him when…

"SIRIUS BLACK!" An angry voice yelled, both Sirius and Aurora turned to see Jane rushing towards them, her face red eyes narrow it almost seemed like she was about to cry.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU DO WHEN I'M NOT AROUND!" Jane yelled standing in front of the two. "I THOUGHT WE WERE TOGETHER!" She said as Sirius stood up.

"I thought we were together too Jane." Jane raised an eyebrow as Sirius spoke.

"What...What are you talk-" Aurora stood up and looked at her.

"You know what he is talking about Jane. Don't play dumb." Aurora snapped suddenly glaring at the girl as she stood up.

"You! You TOLD HIM WHAT?" she growled pushing Aurora, who stumbled backwards but regained her footing.

"I heard you in the dorm that night talking to Rosa..." she growled not needing to say another word. The two glared at one another angrily waiting for the other to make a move.

"Whom are you going to believe some skank who is trying to ruin our relationship or your GIRLFRIEND?" Jane asked suddenly, Sirius glared at Jane standing up and wrapping an arm around Aurora's waist.

"SKANK?" Sirius bellowed shaking his head, some students turned listing to the fight. "Aurora is no skank. If anything, it's you who's the skank Jane!" he growled. "You never cared about me. You only used me!" He snapped. "I'll always believe Aurora! She has never lied to me before."

"SHE IS LYING TO YOU NOW!" Jane yelled crossing her arms, Aurora raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Okay, how bout this." Aurora snapped looking at Jane, "How about Sirius puts a truth spell on both of us that way he can hear the truth, Hum..?" she crossed her arms staring at Jane, but before she could open her mouth to try and pry an answer out of the other girl, Jane's hand made contact with Aurora's cheek producing a large red mark. Clenching her cheek Aurora tried to ignore the sting that the slap had produced. Sirius glared at Jane shaking his head and taking Aurora's hand

"If it wasn't obvious...We're through. I also suggest giving up on Remus. He doesn't like people who hurt his friends."

* * *

Aurora's eyes snapped open. She looked around and saw Dumbledore; he was shaking her awake.


	3. A New Start & Halloween HopeDevistation

**Authors Note~!** Poor planning on my part has resulted in me combining two short chapters into one. XD Dunno exactly how this happened but it did. So this is two chapters in one, they will be separated by the name in _Italics_ and **bold**. Sorry bout the weird mix-up. :3 I hope you enjoy~!

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, and because I have to I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT "Aurora" and her character attitude and actions -and some of the plot. (things that vary from the book/movie)- :3**

**The speech given at the beginning of the year to the students, and Dumbledore and Peeve's conversation during the fat lady incident is taken from the book. They are marked with a number at the beginning and end to indicate that is is taken from the book. Ex: (1) (2) (3)...ect.**

_Oh and there might be a surprise for you at the end..._

* * *

**_A New Year_**

"Professor Sinstra" Dumbledore said softly "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…What happened…?" she asked, pulling the sheets up to her nose feeling rather awkward seeing the headmaster in her room while she was in a night slip. He just smiled at her and rested his thin boney fingers on each other and glanced at the ceiling.

"You overslept, and no one had seen you. I came up to make sure you were okay...With all the news flying around…many of the staff are worried about you." Aurora's smile had fallen when he mentioned people being worried about her. She hated the idea of people worrying, or thinking she was going to run off to find Sirius. She would never abandon her post as a professor, even if it meant she could find Sirius. Shaking her head she sat up in her bed, the movement caught Dumbledore's attention. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes.

"They don't need to be worried about me. I'll be fine." she smiled sweetly at Dumbledore who just nodded curiously as she smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll leave you so you can get ready, the others are waiting for you downstairs." he said as he started out of the room. Aurora slid off the bed and found her way to her closet pulling out her robes. Once Dumbledore was gone she threw her clothes on the bed and peered out the window onto the school grounds, eyes wondering to places that brought back memories of her old school life. Staring at the Whomping Willow she sighed once again, it was then out of the corner of her eyes she saw a black blur run into the woods. Her eyes snapped to the forest trying to locate the black blur. After staring at the woods for a good five minutes Aurora tore her blue eyes away and returned to getting dressed determined to forget what she saw and go about the day normally.

* * *

The week had moved slowly, each day comprised of waking up, breakfast, cleaning a different part of the castle, lunch, planning for classes and free time if they could squeeze it in. Then repeat. It was Sunday, the night the children would arrive, and the school was in a panic. Teachers were running around to every room making sure they were spotless, checking up on the rules, security and their schedules.

Aurora rushed to Dumbledore's office. As she spoke the password the stone bird rotated upwards, she slid onto a step and waited till it came to a jerking halt. Quickly ascending the steps she knocked on the door, which flew open.

"Professor Sinstra." Dumbledore said his back to her as he fed Fawks.

"Hello Headmaster, What did you need me for?"

"I need you to assist Professor McGonagall in making sure the elves are comfortable and ready to cook."

"Yes sir. Anything else sir?" she asked hands lacing together in front of her.

"Nothing besides making sure you are prepared for this new year."

"Of course Headmaster." Aurora nodded bowing her head slightly then turned quickly and vanished out of the room. As she headed towards the kitchen she heard the familiar footfalls of Snape.

"Good morning Professor Sinstra…" Snape said still speaking in harsh formal tones.

"Good morning Severus." she replied confused, her eyes darted to him as they walked and she ignored the urge to ask him what was wrong. "Are you ready for the new first years?"

"Of course." he stated simply. "Where are we headed?" he asked suddenly.

"Kitchen. I must help McGonagall." She sighed "What are you supposed to be doing?"

"At the moment. Nothing."

"Well I'd love to continue this awkward conversation...but I must check up on the elves." Aurora chuckled as she tickled the large green pear in the fruit bowl painting. Before Severus could respond the pear laughed and turned into a door handle. She quickly grabbed the door handle, threw it open, climbed in and slammed the door behind her. McGonagall looked over at her raising an eyebrow.

"Everything okay Miss. Sinstra?"

"Things are fine. Thank you." she smiled sweetly and walked up to the professor, "How is everything with the elves?"

"They seem to be moving smoothly, though they would like us to-" she was cut off by a high pitch voice saying something about "taste." The two women looked down to see a small female elf tugging on Aurora's deep purple robes. "Taste things." McGonagall finished, Aurora bent down to taste the soup.

"Delicious." A few moments later another elf rushed up to the two and thrusted a fork up in their direction. Aurora bent down and bit the cake, her eyes lit up happily.

"That's amazing!" she smiled at the elf, "Very nice." The elf looked at her, his eyes wide he seemed to almost cry in happiness. This continued for a few hours, while the elves cooked the two women chatted happily about life and school, sometimes hinting at Sirius's escape but Aurora changed the subject to other things rather quickly.

Finally it was time for the students to arrive, the two had finished up in the kitchen a few hours before and now Aurora was wondering the halls looking for something to do. As she rounded a corner she spotted Hagrid as he grabbed a lamp trying to keep his curly brown hair away from the fire.

"Hey Hagrid!" she called out quickly running up to him. "Mind if I tag along?"

"'Sure" he said "'Twod be me' plsure'" They walked to the line of carriages and threshalls, he offered a hand so she could climb in. A smile flashed over both their faces as she got in. The ride was short and consisted of all the new things Hagrid was excited about teaching. When they arrived Hagrid slid out of the carriage quickly and offered his hand once more for Aurora to take. Happily taking it she climbed out and then looked to the train station which was a few minutes' walk away.

"Hav' ya seen 'Arry since he was ah' kid?" Hagrid asked as they walked to the station.

"Yes and no" she started Hagrid looked at her confused. "Yes in the sense I've seen him at the big meals the past few years, but No in the sense…that I haven't seen him up close or talked to him. She smiled standing up hearing the sound of the horn of the train growing closer.

"He is a 'ery good kid." he said picking up the lantern and quickly checking all the boats. Aurora pondered how to help him and then noticed a few boat's lights being out, quickly she pulled out her Black Walnut wand and lit them. Hagrid smiled when he saw what she did, he opened his mouth to thank her but it was drowned out by the train's horn.

"'Ere we go!" he said, the train came to a screeching halt and the doors flew open. Students poured out of the train quickly; the first years looked around confused standing in a tight little group, the others walked to the carriages chatting amongst themselves. Aurora let out a sigh watching them, her mind racing back to when she was a first year student. She remembered standing there staring at the others then looking to caretaker who lead them to boats and the feeling of terror as they glided over the deep blue water.

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" Hagrid bellowed which made Aurora jump slightly, snapping her out of her memories. She spotted Lupin, once she regained her footing; he was stepping off the train looking rather annoyed.

"So what happened?" Aurora asked surprising him greatly. He grinned and hugged her tightly.

"With the boy? It took a while to get him out, but we got him out, then the parents insisted on taking me out to dinner."

"What? That would have only taken a little bit right? Like a day or so?"

"Yea, but then the Ministry called, needed some help with things. Oh! The train!" he gasped. "I need to tell you about that!" he took her hand leading her through the thick wall of kids to the carriages once inside he shut the door and looked to her, the two were sitting across from one another. "Well, see, Hermione, Ron and Harry came into my cabin whilst I slept. About half way through the ride, the train stopped. Dementors boarded the train. One came to our compartment and started to drain Harry." Aurora's eyes flew open wide staring at him.

"You stopped it right?"

"Oh of course...but the really weird part was that after Harry had passed out, when he woke up that is, he claimed he heard someone screaming..."

"Screaming? Really...I wonder who he heard..." she shook her head pondering the idea for a moment, "It boarded the TRAIN. I can't believe that." She said her mind continued to go back to the fact that it was on the train. They sat in silence for a few moments then she spoke again. "Why...Were they there though…. searching for Sirius?" her voice was shaky as she thought of a dementor draining Sirius.

"Yes. They were..." he said the rain poured down on the castle the threshals ran at a very quick pace to get to the castle's shelter. Upon arrival the two professors darted into the Great Hall and took their seats at the table, Lupin smiled at her then started to chat with some of the other professors. A few minutes later the students entered the hall. After sorting they were serenaded by the chorus of the school. Aurora smiled, humming along with the song. Dumbledore took his stand up at the podium clapping for the choir students, and then continued his speech.

(1) "Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic Business." Dumbledore paused. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementor." He said. (1)

Aurora bit her lip. _'Dementors…'_ she thought. _'How pleasant.' _ Lupin patted her on the hand, and she looked to him a small smile on her lips then to Dumbledore.

(2) "But on a happier note!" he continued "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our school, Professor RJ Lupin as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" some applause then he continued "Well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired last year to enjoy his time with the rest of his limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." The place seemed to erupt in applause.

"Now, Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said with a clap of his hands and the food appeared. (2)

* * *

_**Halloween Hopes and Devastation**_

Lupin and Aurora were on their way up to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to introduce Aurora to Harry for the first time since he was a baby, when they noticed Percy pushing people out of the way of the Fat Ladies portrait. Lupin nudged Aurora and pointed up to the panting which, from their angle, they could only see the top corner of.

"No one is going into this dorm till it has been fully searched" Percy said, the two professors pushed their way through the crowd to see huge claw marks cutting through the center of the portrait. Both of their eyes grew huge as they stared at the rips, the same thought seemed to race through both of their heads as they looked to one another.

Lupin shook his head angrily hoping what they were thinking was just an overactive imagination. Dumbledore strolled up, his hands running along the canvas that hung down, his eyes seemed worried and he looked to Professor McGonnagall.

(3)"We need to find her," He said, "Professor McGonagall, Please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!"

"What do you mean Peeves?" Asked Dumbledore

"Ashamed, your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the forth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful" he said happily "Poor thing" he added.

"Did she say who did it?"

"Oh yes, Professorhead" Peeves said smiling. "He got a very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves did a flip "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

"All students report to the great hall" He bellowed, sending them all quickly down the stairs to the hall. (3) Without second thought Aurora rushed off, Lupin went to grab her arm but failed. Pushing through students she held back tears, they watched her confused as she dodged between them, finally she arrived to the door and threw one open quickly slamming it shut seconds later. She stared out at the grounds looking around for Sirius, her eyes darted to a black figure near one of the trees, and she slowly made her way down there only for the figure to disappear.

"Sirius!" She yelled out loudly. "Where are you? What are you doing!" she said tears welling up in her eyes and anger bubbled up inside her as she stared out on the grounds. He was being idiotic if it really was him. "Sirius..." she whispered "Where are you?" she sat down in the grass looking out at the lake. "If you got away from Azkaban...why haven't you come to see me?" she tried to ignore the rain soaked ground but it was rather hard, "Why won't you come to talk to me?" she said unable to hold back tears at this point, after a moment she pushed herself up whipping away tears with her sleeve. A bark came from behind her, she whipped around to see a large black wolf like dog staring at her about 15 feet away.

"Snuffles..." she muttered shocked he bowed his head a bit in recognition she took a step toward him but he turned and bolted. Without hesitation she started to follow him only to trip over a root from one of the trees. "Snuffles!" she called out hoping he'd stop, but he continued to run. Pounding the ground with her fist she flung mud onto her face. Shaking her head she pushed herself up and watched him climb over the wall and vanish into the forest. Looking down at herself she brushed off the caked on mud and sighed heading back towards the castle.

Once all the professors, many had ran outside to make sure that there were NO students out there, and students were accounted for and inside they locked the castle up, Aurora slumped off and cleaned up. Once clean she found Lupin searching the hallways.

"What...do you think is going on?" she asked looking to the portraits, all of the people were watching the halls yet staying high enough up so that they wouldn't be attacked by Sirius as well.

"I don't know," he said hugging her. "What...happened to you though?" he said as they arrived on the first floor and walked down a hallway lined with windows on their left.

"To put it simply, I went out there called for him, and then saw him, he nodded when I called him Snuffles. Then he bolted." she sighed angrily, Lupin looked at her sympathetically and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm surprised he would do that. I would think he would come and talk to you" He held her close as she stopped crying.

"Thank you Lupin" she said looking up at him, he stood a good foot and a half taller than her. "For what?" he asked tilting his head confused.

"For always being there, someone I can always count on and talk to" he smiled and she rose on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

* * *

_**Sirius**_

Sirius lay down under the bushes near by the tree and watched Aurora talk aloud to herself, or to him really. He resisted the urge to run over and hug her, tell her everything, and assure her it would be okay. But instinct, and experience, told him not to show himself in human form. Standing up he started over to her, his black pelt moved smoothly and almost effortlessly he strode up behind her, and then barked.

When she turned and spotted him, she spoke his nickname and bowed his head slightly, but as she took a step forward he turned to run. He knew that if she caught him things would have to end right there. It killed Black to run away from her, but it was for the best, once over the wall he waited until he heard the door slam shut again. Quickly he scrambled back over the wall and watched her disappear to clean up.

He sat patiently waiting and watching the professors look through the halls for him. Then he spotted her and Lupin coming down the stairs. As he gazed through the row of windows he couldn't help but smile seeing the two. _'Lupin'_ he thought_ 'how I missed you...'_ he watched the two converse and felt horrible seeing her crying but a little happy that at least Lupin was there to comfort her, they were partly hidden in the shadows making it hard for Sirius to really see them. His smile suddenly faded when he saw Aurora rise up and kiss Lupin. A growl escaped the massive dog's vocal cords.

_"At least...she is happy"_ he thought head and tail hanging as he trotted off _"He can provide for her...In ways I never could"_ He paused one last moment glancing back to see Aurora smiling at Lupin dragging him by the hand to the great hall. He thought of the two together letting out one last sigh he bolted into the woods, moments before the dementors ascended on the school.


	4. The Letter

**Authors Note~!**  
So now I'm almost caught up in updating my story. :D One more chapter then...NEW CHAPTERS! :D

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, and because I have to I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT "Aurora" and her character attitude and actions -and some of the plot. (things that vary from the book/movie)- :3**

Anything taken from the book is marked with a number at the beginning and end to indicate that is is taken from the book. Ex: (1) (2) (3)...ect.

~Kirie

* * *

It was time for the Quidditich game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Aurora sat in the stands cheering for Gryffindor while she chatted with students and collogues. Though she could have sat with the other professors up in their tower, she would rather be in with the crowd roaring along side them.

"Go HARRY!" Hermione yelled. The rain poured down on them heavily. She loved how dedicated everyone was to Quidditich even in the worst of times. A scream erupted from the crowd as young Potter fell from the sky.

* * *

Once Harry was out of the Hospital wing Remus took it upon himself to introduce Aurora to Harry.

"Oh Harry" he said tapping Harry's shoulder.

"Professor!" he said as he turned to face his professor.

"Harry, remember how I wanted you to meet my old friend Aurora?" Harry nodded.

"Aurora Sinstra? Our Astronomy teacher?" Hermione questioned as if Lupin was insane.

"Yes, the one and same." Aurora responded stepping out from behind Lupin, her long brown hair was falling around her face. Her cloak flowed around ankles loosely she smiled. "I know you guys see me in class a lot, but I've never had the chance to formally meet you." She said softly then turned to Lupin and added "You were right Lupin…He looks exactly like his father…. With Lilly's eyes" She smiled and ruffled up Harry's hair.

"You knew my parents?" he said excited. Aurora nodded holding back a chuckle.

"Some of my best friends! I can tell you anything about them" She tilted her head a bit as he looked so happy.

"I'll have to take you up on that one day…" he said calming himself down.  
"Professor Sinstra," Hermione started. "About yesterday's lesson….."

* * *

"Aurora…Can you believe it?" Lupin growled "Harry had the map! He didn't even think that it could lead Sirius to him!" He slammed the paper down onto the desk. Aurora shook her head as she leaned back in her chair watching Lupin pace back and forth in his office.

"He is only a boy Remus" She started, eyeing the paper curiously. "He doesn't know better, and he probably thought Sirius wouldn't be able to read the map," She said standing up and walking over to Lupin. "He will do better…don't worry…" she added. Her eyes left the map for only a minute as she hugged Lupin tightly.

* * *

It was two days before Buckbeak's scheduled execution; Aurora made her way outside, she shivered looking up to one of the silhouettes of a dementors that was framed against the moon. Shaking off the feeling she walked to the tree, which was next to the lake. Slowly she made her way to the lake and sat down. Moving slightly closer to the cold black water, she pulled off her shoes and stuck them in the ice cold water. She smiled lightly, despite her shivering and fell backwards into the grass. She glanced up to the Sirius constellation, giggled then sighed sadly.

"Where are you…I miss you so much…" She whispered.

"I miss you too" A voice said, her eyes narrowed and she sprang up.

"Who is there?" she said quickly.

Nothing.

"Who is there!" she called out more demanding this time. Still nothing. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes once more as she laid back down. She stayed this way for a long time, lying on her back eyes closed thinking. A few tears slid down her face. _'Why won't you come to talk to me…' _She thought. A twig breaking broke her chain of thought. Her eyes suddenly shot back open she looked around.

"Sirius…I know you are here" She called out.

Nothing.

"Please Sirius…" she started "If you can hear me; somehow…tell me you are listing…" she waited wondering if he would actually respond. A long mournful how echoed through the grounds.

"Sirius…" she said softly. "Please come and talk to me soon…" She said pushing herself up and walking back into the castle. As she pushed open the doors she ran smack into Lupin's chest.

"Remus!" she cried surprised. "What are you doing?" He laughed his hands on her shoulders.

"I was coming to look for you. You missed dinner. I got worried." Aurora smiled and took his hand turning him around.

"I'm fine, I was just outside by the lake thinking, talking to the air like I used to do." She laughed and he shook his head as the doors behind them closed.

"So what mystery did you unravel this time? And without me." He teased. She told him of what had happened, and as she talked it appeared as if he didn't want to hear it. With a sigh she stopped hugged him tightly and bid him goodnight. She fell asleep in a much better mood knowing he was okay…or… At least was out there watching out for her.

* * *

She sat in her classroom on her desk, legs swinging playfully. She watched the students enter the room; she knew they thought her a bit weird, but nowhere near as weird as her good friend Trelawney. A smile crossed her face as they took their seats. The room went pitch black; there was no light at all. Aurora flicked her wand and 'stars' appeared all around the classroom.

"Hello class" She said, they responded with small hellos, she could barely see them. "Good morning, I hope the darkness doesn't put you back to sleep, we would be having classes at night this week, but the forecast is that it is going to be to cloudy so…" she smiled. "Who can show me where Arteims's Roses are?" She asked.

"Miss Hall?" she said smiling, and looking to a girl with light brown hair and freckles.

"It's right…" she got up and walked over near the door "here" she said pointing to a cluster of stars.

"Very good" she smiled.

"Now who can tell me what it means?" she said, her wand swaying in her hand lightly as the end of it glowed. She looked to a boy with bright orange hair and green eyes.

"Mr. Lib?" She said to the boy who was laughing.

"Arteims's roses…." He thought "Um…"

"Come on Mr. Lib, I know you know this." She urged. He shrugged a bit and then turned her attention to another "Mr. Hall" she said turning to the girls' twin.

"Artemis the Greek goddess of the hunt and protection of child birth had had lover and they went out late one night and he proposed to the goddess. She accepted and gave him two roses and white and a black rose. The black symbolizing eternal love and the white symbolizing protection…..right?" He hesitated a bit making sure he was correct.

"Go on" she said.

"But he was killed by Arteims's brother Apollo not to long after that, and she supposedly threw the roses into the sky where they stuck and she tried to kill herself. But failed; her brother saved her."

"Very good Chris!" she smiled. "Now what does that tell you about the human psyche?" she prompted. The class continued on and after a while the bell tolled and she flicked her wrist the stars disappearing into her hand as the lights came back on.

"See you all next week." she smiled as the first years left her room. Sinking down into her chair she smiled and started to grade some papers.

Aurora sighed, eyes closing as she finished up a paper. Hours seemed to have passed in minutes. She pulled her legs up into the chair and leaned back. Hair desperately trying to brush the ground but failing miserably. An owl squealed as it flew in from the high window and dropped at letter on her desk. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the black owl that hovered above her. Her legs, along with the legs of the chair, slipped down with a 'thunk' onto the floor, she reached for the letter and examined it.

There was no address writen on it. Nothing at all actually. She slid her finger under the flap of the envelope. Pulling out a small yellowish piece of parchment she unfolded carefully but quickly. Before she even finished the first word, her name, she gasped. She knew that handwriting. She'd know it anywhere.

'_Aurora, _

_It's been a long time, twelve years correct? You always have loved the school, and I'm so happy that you are working at the school, in Astronomy no less. That was always your best subject. But that is not what I wrote you about, I just couldn't bring myself to come up to you those times…__all__ those times…I figured you would try to kill me if I were to come to you. Even when you yelled out my name, wanted me to come, I thought…I still do…sometimes…you might curse me once you saw me. _

_But I want you to know. I would never betray them; never hurt them, Lupin or you. I can't really tell you much considering how the Ministry may be intercepting owls. Aurora, if you want, please meet me. You know where I am talking about. Around nine PM. I wouldn't blame you for not coming but…Just in case you don't come…I wish you luck…Lupin and you luck with your relationship.'  
_

Aurora her held back tears, bit her lip and took a shaky breath. She set the letter down and closed her eyes still biting her now bleeding lips. She clenched her fist. Anger welled up in her. Taking a deep breath she slipped the letter into her pocket and got up to go find Remus.


	5. Lake of Roses and the Truth

**Authors Note~!**  
Sorry it has taken SO long to update! I got really busy with my college stuff. 3 I'll be getting my AA in 7 weeks~! You have no idea how excited I am. :3 So here is chapter 5.

Oh, and because I have to I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT "Aurora", her character, attitude and actions -and some of the plot. (things that vary from the book/movie)- :3

Anything taken from the book is marked with a number at the beginning and end to indicate that is is taken from the book. Ex: (1) (2) (3)...ect.

~Kirie-Kyou

* * *

The day progressed slowly, she hadn't found Remus and had to return to her class quickly; The students seemed to have noticed her mind was else where as she taught. She stood up, dismissed her class, and shook her head, her hair falling on her shoulders. Starting down stairs, she held a book close her chest muttering under her breath. Remus peeked around a corner, he smiled upon spotting her; she was staring at the floor watching her feet silently now.

"Aurora" he said smiling stepping out from behind the wall.

"Oh, Remus!" she said startled.

"Is something wrong?"

"N... No.." she said. "Nothing at all…" she added with smile. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll tell you later okay...?" she muttered defeated.

"Let's go to dinner" he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She nodded and continued to walk with Remus. They took their seats as Dumbledore walked out and looked to them; with a nod the food appeared and they all started to eat.

The hall erupted in conversations. Snape continuously looked over at her, watching as Remus and her talked. He seemed to glare at them, especially when Remus held Aurora's hand to he cheered her up.

"Thank you Remus" she said as the students started to leave the Great Hall. Remus nodded and smiled patting her on the head playfully.

"Hey now, I'm not a kid anymore!" she laughed, which made Remus laugh also. She stuck her tongue out at him then laughed.

"No Problem Aurora" he said Aurora laughed, she kissed him on the cheek before walking off to go outside. Aurora opened the door to the grounds, the moon was half-moon and hanging just above the lake. She stared at the water watching the movements and the moon's reflection become broken.

She looked to the gates that led to the Forbidden Forest, and bit her lips. It didn't take her much time to find the marker that told teachers where they were outside of Hogwart's apperation field. Upon spotting it she appeareated to a small lake with large roses surrounding it. The white roses seemed to be glowing in the little moonlight, a few butterflies flew around. She smiled, it was peaceful in this one area unlike the rest of the forest. The grass was cold and was much taller than everywhere else. Sitting down at the water's edge she pulled off her shoes and fell back into the grass. Rolling onto her side and watched the grass blow in the breeze.

After waiting for what seemed like hours she had drifted to sleep. It was a pleasant, dreamless sleep.

Sirius rushed through the forest, running as quickly as he could. He turned into a dog and looked around franticly, stopping suddenly he sniffed the air. He wasn't sure she was even in the forest, but he knew her smell. He started running toward the lake. _'Please…be there…'_ he barked and slowed as he neared the lake, he trotted over to the lake his fur reflected the moon which made him appear a bit larger than he actually was. Fighting himself he finally decided to turn human once again.

"Sweet Aurora…" he said quietly to himself. She had woken up not to long before he showed up she was watching the moon's reflection in the now still water. She stood up in one swift motion and brushed herself off. Sighing upset she kicked a rock into the murky black water.

"Sirius…" she whispered upset. "I guess your not coming. That's just like you, make a promise to come, and then blow it off" she growled. Sirius picked a long white rose and walked up behind her. "Black…" she muttered, "Where are you?"

"Right behind you...I didn't forget you Aurora," he said only inches behind her "I would never forget you." His voice was weak, shaky. Aurora turned around slowly, her heart pounding hard in her ears and looked at him. It seemed like for a moment, she was terrified but then whatever doubts or fears she had vanished, replaced with a smile.

"Si…Sirius…" She said breathlessly, her eyes widened, he wasn't what he used to be. He was skinner than she, his skin was pale with an almost a yellowish tint to it. His eyes were as black as coal, sunk in a bit as well and his black hair hung to his elbows.

"I…I thought you weren't going to come" they said at the same time. He gave her a smile, and she laughed. He took a step back and looked her up and down.

"You haven't changed at all Aurora." he smiled. "Still as stunning as ever..." She chuckled lowering her head slightly. He appeared weak and it made her sad to see him in this state.

"Sirius… what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked sitting back down. He smiled looking at her then sat down also.

"I felt I owed Remus and you a explanation. I know Remus a wont listen to me... but I figured he may listen to you." he started to whisper. "Seeing how you two are together." He said his face seemed like he was rather upset and in pain saying the last 5 words. Aurora stared at him surprised that he was upset and believed they were together.

"Sirius…Where did you get such a far fetched idea?" she asked.

"I…saw you kiss him," he said. Her eyes got big and then she laughed as she remembered what he must have seen.

"I'm not with Remus, you dork!" she said through the laughter. "Yes. I did kiss him" she said, Sirius looked down. "But only because he was comforting me, and it was on the cheek no less." She smiled "A friendly kiss. He had been helping me through so much. Ever since…" she looked down. "They died…" She sniffed trying to keep herself from crying. "If he hadn't…" she started to say. Sirius looked at her tilting his head.

"If he didn't what?"

"If he hadn't helped me after all that had happened, after Lily and James were killed…I would…I would have gone insane and most likely have done something to kill myself." She said quickly. He looked at her surprised and took her hand frantically.

"What? Why? I mean…" he stared at her. Her gaze rested on the grass as she tried to form her thoughts.

"Because Sirius! I was so devastated!" she sobbed after a few minutes of silence. "So hurt! First Lily…She was…she was like my sister, she was my best friend." her eyes were slowly becoming red from her crying "Then James..." She said tears streaming down her pale face. "Then… I thought of the baby…Poor Harry!" she cried "Only a baby and lost his parents already. I was so scared, so sad" she said, Sirius pulled her into a tight hug. She cried on his chest. "When they said that you had killed them, it hurt me even more, to think…to think you would do that!" she said trying to pull away but gave up quickly "I didn't think you would do that. I don't believe you would…" she corrected herself. "But it hurt to much. I felt alone, Peter was gone and Lupin...you guys tossed him aside thinking he'd be the one to sell them out. So I thought I was all alone. But Lupin came over the minute he found out. " she said.

He looked at her sadly stroking her hair then kissed the top of her head. She pulled away a bit and looked to him, holding back more tears she smiled.

"But...Is that really all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No not the only thing. The reason I wanted to talk to _you_ so desperately was because you need to know the truth…What really happened," he said dropping his hands to his sides. "I didn't kill them" he started. "I never would betray them, never. You have to believe me." he looked away. "But I know who did" Aurora tilted her head as he spoke. "You know how they said I killed Peter?" She nodded. "I didn't," he said "But I wanted to" Sirius growled. "I wanted to so badly."

"What…did he do?" she asked.

"He killed them!" Sirius snapped. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment. That night they died…I had arranged to check on Peter, Make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. There was no sign of a struggle, I was scared, it didn't feel right. I went to their place...But when I arrived, the house was destroyed, and their bodies…" He said looking down to the dew covered grass. "Seeing...them lying there...it was the worst feeling I've ever felt...I didn't know what to do; I wanted to take Harry in. But Hagrid wouldn't let me. I so badly wanted to kill Peter. He was the one who betrayed Lily and James" he glanced up at Aurora; who stared back at him wide eyed he continued "That day at the ally, when people supposedly saw me kill him. I was so angry. I meant to kill him. He yelled to the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand he was holding behind his back. He killed everyone within 20 feet of him. And sped down into the sewer with the other rats."

"Are you saying…that you switched protection to that _little rat boy_, and _HE_ told Voltamort? He was the one who betrayed them…and he cut his own _FINGER_ off to frame you?" she said desperately. Sirius nodded.

"Yes…" he said

"That's…brilliant…In a mad sorta way…" she muttered "Cutting his own finger off…" she shook her head "I knew he was a rat from the beginning, and not just because of the animagus..." She looked to Sirius who was now staring at the sky.

"Sirius…Do you need help getting Peter?" she asked. He glanced to her shaking his head.

"I do need help…But…I would rather do it myself….then have you get involved in all this. You don't need to get hurt" he said. "I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt because of what I need to do..." Aurora stared at him.

"Get hurt!" she said loudly, "How could that little RAT hurt me?" she growled "Remember school? How him and me got into fights all the time. Who won?" she snapped.

"You did."

"Yes. I did. Now how the hell could I get hurt?" she said.

"Aurora…Aurora…you never know what could happen, Voltamort could turn up…he…he could kill you."

"And what? It would be better if he killed you?" she said.

"No…Yes…I don't know," he said "I just can't have you getting hurt," he said. Aurora huffed angrily.

"I'm not a little girl Sirius. I can take care of myself" she said through gritted teeth. "Your intentions are sweet, I admit that much. But I'm a grown woman."

"Aurora! Stop! Stop!" he said throwing his hands up. "I get it okay? I just can not stand the though of you… getting hurt, or worse being found out that you were helping me…I cant stand the thought of you…in Azkaban…" He said pleadingly as he grabbed her hands begging her to not do anything besides what Dumbledore said. "Aurora…You need to get back before everyone realizes you're gone," he said touching her hand lightly. Aurora looked at him; he stood up and lent a hand down to her. Sighing she took his hand standing up.

"When will I see you again?" she asked, he sighed sadly.

"After Harry and Remus know the truth" Aurora nodded and hugged him.

"Hopefully that will be soon," she said quietly then started off. She looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly. Continuing back to the school.

Sirius smiled and whispered."I love you Aurora" Though sadly, Aurora didn't hear it for she was to far away, and Sirius had now turned back into a dog, she looked back and saw him bolt off deeper into the forest.

* * *

Okay that's the end of this chapter~! Short yes. Lots of back information but I love Sirius and Aurora. 3 So because I dont feel like it, and it'd be wrong of me too type all this up... the only thing that will be happening next will be chapters 17-21 in Prisoner of Azkaban. So either re-read it or something because it's pretty just Sirius bringing Ron into the Shrieking shack the others following then till Sirius leaves with Buckbeak.


	6. Summer Letters

**Authors Note~!**  
GAH! I feel so bad. I always seem to forget about my fan fictions even though this one has over 23,000 words. (each chapter is between 1000-3000 words). I really need to just queue up all the chapters and start posting them. xD Sorrrryyyyyyyyyyy!

So as I said in the last one, it would be illegal and i'd feel wrong posting any large stuff from the book so I hope you remember chapters chapters 17-21 from Prisoner of Azkaban, cause we're jumping to right after that. (Summary in REALLY REALLY short: Sirius bringing Ron into the Shrieking shack the others following then till Sirius leaves with Buckbeak) So we go from there~!

Oh, and because I have to I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT "Aurora", her character, attitude and actions -and some of the plot. (things that vary from the book/movie)- :3

Anything taken from the book is marked with a number at the beginning and end to indicate that is is taken from the book. Ex: (1) (2) (3)...ect.

~Kirie-Kyou

* * *

**June 18th the last day of school and everyone is in the process of leaving. **

"You remember?" Aurora said "I tried to tell you what happened that one day but you wouldn't listen to me!" she said to Lupin laughing. Lupin stuck his tongue out at her as he shoved some pancake into his mouth.

"Oh shut up Aurora" he laughed. "I thought he was a killer and that you were under a curse of his or something" She laughed then sighed trying to word her thoughts.

"I hear you're leaving….Not coming back to Hogwarts that is" She looked to him sadly.

"Yea, I don't think the student's parents want a werewolf teaching their kids" he smiled with a shrug.

"Still, from what I hear everyone loves you, maybe if Dumbledore talks to the parents and they think its okay, you can come back." She added hopefully. "Well…" she smiled finishing off her waffle.

"Well what?"

"Oh, never mind" she smiled "I have to go finish packing, but I'll be down to see you off." She said as she stood up taking her leave, she wondered slowly up to her tower; looking around she smiled and bumped into a girl. The girl looked to her, sky blue eyes widened and her long brown hair fell into her eyes.

"I'm sorry miss!" The girl said.

"No its fine" she smiled "My fault" she said "Have a good summer" she said and continued to her tower.

"Ah, Hogwarts…..another year gone by, another year coming" she smiled as she glanced out her window, jumped off her bed, now littered with her suitcase, random papers and her cat, and walked downstairs.

"Professor Sinstra" Dumbledore said stopping her before she went outside.

"Oh. Professor Dumbledore" she smiled

"How are you my dear?"

"I'm…okay actually." she smiled

"Have you spoken to Sirius yet?" he asked.

"I spoke to him…a while ago" she muttered.

"So you know about what all happened?"

"Yes, Lupin told me"

"You know about Sirius's mysterious…disappearance out of the tower, no?"

"Oh. Harry told me that part, "

"I'm guessing you will be keeping in contact with him over the summer?" She nodded.

"Or I will try…" she said.

"Just make sure no one finds the letters. We can't go losing a good man again now can we?" he said with a wink.

"Yes Sir." she giggled, winking back.

* * *

Aurora rushed off to see Lupin; he was putting his stuff into one of the carriages that would take him to the train.

"Rora!" he said jumping out and hugging her.

"Remus" she smiled.

"You must write to me during break!" he said and she nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry I will."

"You should come and live with me," he said suddenly, startling both himself and Aurora. "When you told me you were all alone at that house, I felt bad. You must come and visit or something" he said covered.

"Yes," she laughed "I'd love to. We could really catch up on everything. I'll come in a week or so? Just send me an owl with your address and such and I'll be right over, okay?" she smiled. He nodded and she hugged him.

"See you soon Rei" he said using her old pet name as he climbed into the carriage.

* * *

With a smile Aurora started back to the school. She stood at the entrance and ushered the kids out, bidding them farewell for the summer, the 7th years she smiled, cried and hugged one another and their professors.

"Ah I will miss you all so much" she said they smiled and hugged her back.

"We will miss you too Professor Sinstra." A few said sadly.

"Oh don't worry kids. I'll see you around. Trust me, I go everywhere over the summer" she smiled. "We will see each other again sometime soon," she said hugging one of her students. They smiled and continued to their carriages.

"Bye Professor Sinstra!" Hermione called out to the teacher.

"Ah Hermione! Have a good summer! You too Ron!" she said. Harry walked over to her with a smile.

"Ah, Harry, how are you?" he asked.

"Much better." he grinned.

"That's good," she said. "Have a good summer dear," she turned to walk away

"Wait, Professor!" he chirped before she took a step. "I have something for you." She turned back around raising an eyebrow. "It's from Sirius." he smiled "Told me to tell you he'll be writing you soon." he handed her one of the large white roses. She smiled softly and sniffed it. "You have a good summer too Professor."

"I will," she said. Harry rushed off and caught up with the others. Aurora looked to some of the other teachers who smiled at her curiously then to the departing students. She glanced to McGonagal who clapped her hands, as if she just saw something she shouldn't have and turned to the teachers, Aurora walked over to join them fiddling with the rose in her fingers.

"Good Job teachers, you did well this year." She cheered.

"Well, I wish you all a good summer, and hope to see you next year." Dumbledore chimed in, "Your stuff is all at your houses now, and the apparition block has been lifted for the next hour. You have one hour to say goodbye and leave before the spell reappears and you have to take a different way home." he smiled and nodded walking back into the castle. After a few moments of goodbyes, and making plans for the break Aurora bid everyone farewell.

* * *

She appeared outside her house. The place hadn't changed one bit since she left, thanks to her neighbors to kept the place looking lived in. One of the neighbors, Mrs. Davinthawn, waved and walked over.

"Well, how is Dumbledore?"

"Oh him and everyone else is fine…as always" she smiled "How was everything here?" she asked.

"Good, very good. No big things really happened." she shrugged "Some kids tried to get in your pool though." she laughed.

"Oh," Aurora shook her head "Oh well. What can you do? But thank you for taking care of my garden and the house."

"No problem" she said. "Actually, it was fun."

"Well do you want to take care of it whenever I have to go? Same deal as before, if you need to use it, you're more than welcome to." she asked.

"Oh, Sure!" she said, Aurora stretched, but smiled. "Well I'll let you go, your probably tired." She noted.

"Thanks again" Aurora said walking inside her house. She wondered over to a big black sofa and fell down on it, a sigh escaping her lips.

"How comfy…." She whispered closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

_Hoot! Hoot, hoot!_

Startled, Aurora pushed herself out of her bed and stumbled over to the window. It had been a month since school was out and Aurora had been constantly falling asleep on the sofa, she didn't know why, but she couldn't get to sleep in a bed, but she easily feel asleep on the sofa.

"What?" she muttered opening it up, the black owl flew in dropping a letter then flew off. Aurora sighed and opened it up.

_Aurora, _

_You will probably be asleep when you get this and I'm sorry bout that, my owl is rather stupid and seems to take a while to get places. _

_You told me to write you when I thought you should come over. It would be great if we could hang out for a while! __You can come over tomorrow if you like, but if this is at all possible just send a letter so I know to clean up. _

_Love, _

_Remus. _

Aurora smiled and pulled out pen and paper and quickly scribbled an answer and sent her owl, and Remus's, out. It was around 6 in the morning. Groaning she fell back onto her sofa and passed out.

* * *

Around four the next day, Aurora appereated to Lupin's house. He stumbled outside, mostly because of his cat who tried to get under foot, grinned at her then pulled her into a large hug.

"So this is where you live" she smiled looking around his living room, which was nicely painted a pretty orange color.

"Yep" he grinned, walked over to her stuff, "Your room" he said leading her down a narrow hallway. She glanced to the walls to see pictures of all of their friends back when they were in school, laughing, playing jokes on each other, dance pictures ect. She was looking at a photo of her and Remus swing dancing in the grass, he picked her up swinging her around then set her down and dipped her, when Remus spoke.

"Here you go" he sad with a smile. She looked to him a bit startled.

"Oh, thank you." she said. He smiled "That was a fun day." he added noting the picture she had been looking at. She smiled, her cheeks turning pink then went to her room. It was a small room, but very cozy. He put her stuff on the bed, as he did she whipped out her wand and recited a spell which sent everything where it needed to be. Remus smiled and watched her.

"So," he started

"So, what?"

"I'm just thinking..." he paused

"About?" she pried playfully.

"Why we didn't keep in contact all these years" he watched as shoes walked across the floor and ended up against the wall in a line. Aurora looked to the floor then up to him. She sighed and started out of the room and she strolled into the kitchen. Remus had followed her, his eyebrow raised, suspecting her from keeping something from him. She sighed and turned to face him. Her back to the window she stared at Remus.

"I…" she started to mutter. "I think it was because of the death…." She said quietly.

"But…It made us closer…for three years…anyway you think it would have kept us that close…" he replied just as quietly.

"You would think." She said tilting her head. "But…" she sighed.

"But?"

"You were hell bent that Sirius had killed James and Lilly." She muttered. "And I knew he didn't. You were sweet, and kept me sane…but… I think that's…why"

"Just because of that?" he said hurt.

"Just because of that." She looked to the floor then up at him. "But…I mean…It was really hard for me…" She muttered "I mean…I was…" she sighed. "You know." He nodded and strolled up to her hugging her tightly.

"Yea I know" he said, she couldn't…wouldn't hold it back any longer.

"I can't believe it" she said. "I was right after all these years, and now that we know the truth, we can't even prove his innocence. We're stuck...in the same position again" she sighed. "We can't see him, We can't do anything." He looked down, unsure of what to say or do, so he just hugged her, not just to comfort her, but to comfort himself as well. Their friend was in a rough position. After a couple of minutes, Aurora pulled away and Remus started talking about the old times back at school. She couldn't help but grin.

"Man" she giggled "I'd give anything to go back in time and live through our school days again" she smiled. He laughed and nodded in agreement. "What time is it?"

"4:40" he said.

"Wanna go for a lunch-dinner?" she asked. He smiled, stood up and offered her a hand.

"Where too?" he asked. She bit her lip thinking then linked arms with him.

"Well…What's good around here?"

"There is a nice muggle restaurant not to far away, and a few good magical places a little farther away" She made a face and then grinned.

"Magical would be better…considering I have no muggle money" He laughed and nodded.

"That would probably be best then," he grinned. "Well which place? There is Coribin Mexican, MCee, and Elle's," he said. She thought biting her bottom lip.

"Hummmm" she said. "How about MCee" she smiled. He nodded, she held up a finger indicating, one moment, and ran off to go fix her makeup and get her wand. She returned moments later, laced arms with him once more and they apperated outside of MCee. A very nice restaurant not to far away from Remus's house, it was slightly crowded but not very loud. She smiled and strolled in looking to the hostess who smiled at her, and then looked a little past Aurora to see Remus.

"Party of two?" she asked. Remus nodded.

"This way!" she hostess said leading them over to a table near the middle of the room. There was a water fall that fell into a little river with fish in it next to their table. Aurora smiled and reached out letting her fingers pass through the water.

"Ah," she smiled "This is so nice" she said.

"Yea it's very pretty"

"Don't you just love magic?" she said smiling. A waitress walked up with smiling, a floating note pad next to her.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" she asked.

"Tea" Remus's said.

"Chardonnay?" Aurora smiled. The waitress smiled and started off, two menus appeared in front of them. She opened up the menu and started looking, as did Remus. Aurora drummed her fingers on the table thinking as she looked over the menu. Remus on the other hand had set down his menu smiling. Aurora sighed after a moment and set hers down also.

"Dinner ravioli, garlic bread and a salad" Remus said.

"Make that two!" Aurora chimed in suddenly.

"Righto!" the waitress said and scampered off to go place the order. Though it was a magical restaurant they cooked the old fashion way, which…is how most people seemed to like it.

"So…" Aurora glanced to Lupin, a evil grin slipping over her lips. "Anyone you like?" she smiled softly, it was like when they were in school, questioning about love lives.

"Hum…Why do you ask?" he grinned and blushed. She stuck her tongue out at him smiling, and looked down to her wine.

"Just…Wondering" she smiled, he gave her a odd look as she looked up at him. "What, I can't ask one of my best friends who he likes anymore?" she said with a slight tilt to her head. He looked at her and shook his head holding back a laugh.

"Well, no one really" he said stirring his tea a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" she grinned his response had been a little…fake. "I mean…with the really part" she smiled. He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

"Just what it sounds like. No one really" Aurora laughed and then smiled and sipped her wine. The waitress walked back, their food floating next to her head and then floated down onto the table. She smiled, and pointed her wand at Remus's tea and it refilled.

Aurora grinned and pulled out her fork and started eating. Lupin did the same, glancing up to her every once in a while. He bit his lip and whipped his mouth.

"I talked to Sirius…" he said. Aurora glanced up suddenly.

"What?" she said almost snappy.

"I talked to him…" he said biting his lip.

"Well…What did he say? How is he doing?"

"He…" Lupin looked away then back to her, Aurora's heart had more…or less stopped during this time, as she waited for Lupin to continue. "He is okay" he smiled. "Just in hiding. He wanted..." he dug around in his pockets trying to find something. "Me to give you" he continued looking. "This!" he handed her a small letter. She raised an eyebrow and looked at it. Slipping her fingers underneath the flap and pulled out the letter.

_Aurora,_

_I hope you are doing well, Lupin said that you would most likely be spending the summer with him, that's good._

_ I wanted to write you to tell you that I'll be seeing you soon. I must wait a bit longer, but I WILL see you soon, do me a favor and if you see Harry tell him I am okay. I fear the ministry will be intercepting any letters going to Harry and I know that you could actually talk to him and tell him I am fine. I'll try sending him letters but I just want to make sure he will be okay. _

_Have fun with the mutt. I can't wait to see you_

_Love, _

_SB._

Aurora chuckled at the joke and folded the letter up slipping it into her coat pocket. She started to eat again; Lupin was watching her as she started to eat. He sighed, looked to his food and finished eating.

Aurora set her napkin on her lap only to hear an odd sound. Looking to her lap there was a picture that had fallen out of the envelope. It was Sirius; he looked healthier his skin wasn't as pale, and his hair was looking cleaner, he seemed to be gaining wait, he wasn't as skeleton-ish, he was really starting to look normal. She smiled as Sirius waved, he was sitting on the beach a giant colorful bird sitting next to him. Remus looked up at her confused; she seemed to have tears in her eyes.

"Aurora?" he said. She shook her head and looked up at him covering half her face in her right hand. After a moment she picked it up showed it to Remus. He smiled softly and continued eating.

"That's sweet of him," he said. "I hope you, we, get to see him soon"

* * *

The summer passed by fast. The two spent all their time together; going on trips to different cities, visiting museums, going to the beach, pretty much anything you could think of they did. They fell back to how they had been at school. Closer than ever now though, new pictures of the two were scattered around the house, hints of her living with him were everywhere now. In fact, most of his neighbors thought they were together, which neither of them ever addressed.

Aurora had less than a week to get ready to go back to school, it was time for her to go home. She smiled and hugged Lupin.

"Well…" he said. "I can't come back to the school, sadly" He frowned as she leaned on him.

"Yeah, of course...and guess what's happening this year!" she said her voice perky suddenly as she pulled out the letter she had received that morning.

"Hum?"

"This year is the Triwizard tournament!"

Lupin's face scrunched up. "Well that's just not fair!" he huffed.

"Hey…" she said nudging him. "I may be able to sneak you in. Or something like that" He looked to her with a smile. She rubbed his head, messing up his already messy mouse brown hair and grabbed her bags. "I'll write you and tell you what the task is...when it's closer to when the games start." She smiled. He nodded and hugged her tightly and bit her farewell. "See ya mutt."

"Bye Rei" he grinned.

She disappeared with a _POP._

* * *

Reappearing in her house she smiled and threw her stuff down and fell upon her own couch, it had been a while and she was starting to question why she even had her house. She was sure next summer would be the same, go live with Remus, go back to school. She sighed, snuggled up to a pillow and fell asleep.

Sirius was sitting on the stoop, his back against the door. He had his hair combed and neat, he stood up when he heard the unmistakable sound of appertain, brushed off his black baggy pants and flatting his long dark brown trench coat and matching baggy shirt, and tapped the doorbell. She rolled over groaning. It rang again, she moaned, and another ring. She rolled off the sofa and fell onto the carpet.

"Owww…." She muttered pushing herself up only to hit her head on a small glass table. "OUCH!" she yelled.

"Aurora!" Sirius called out his voice was softer not as rough. Aurora froze at the sound of his voice. Her eyes winding she pushed herself up quickly and rushed to the door.

"Sirius." she muttered as the door flew open. He stood there with a smile.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter~! It was mostly summary of things that had happened...and most of the summer. Not a lot was all to important to go into. You can imagine what you want for what happened between Remus and Aurora. You'd most likely be right. (Well, maybe...) I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up ASAP. :D OH OHOH OHOHOHOHO

**IMPORTANT PLEASE**!

I posted a poll and I'd REALLY like to know what you think. It's on my profile page at the top: ~kiriekyou  
I'm just unsure of if I should start posting the other one and pause this one, do them at the same time, or just finish this one first. ^^ Tell me what you think please~!


End file.
